The punisher: Terror
by Triggersquad
Summary: "You dont know what it is like to lose Your family in the matter of seconds" Rated M For blood/Torture/Sex themes/Death
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Coming Home**

Audio Diary May 4 2011

Finally after a 9 month deployment I'm finally going home to happy harbor...i still wish my friends were here after the night we got ambush..colonel schoonover basically sent us in the compound to our death. We tried to come up with the different plan to somehow get in the compound and kill the target...But the Colonel insisted we go in as planned so that we can just get all killed...im fucking done with that...now that im home I don't have to worry about that son of a bitch anymore...*Sigh* now im just sitting in this cargo plane while my friends are all in there caskets...ill be home soon. Signing off John Castle.

May 4, 15:00 Happy Harbor Airport / home /first Person John Castle

As the plane landed I thought to myself how am I going to live a normal life. When the plane landed I help some of the crew get the caskets off the plane and into the hearse. While the families stood there watching and crying I was thinking how I should of died there with them they were like family to me. When I got done I saw a car pull up it was my mom and dad with my little sister and brother. "Oh thank god your home" Said my mom. My family came to me and gave me a big bear hug. It was the best feeling I have had in a while since the...incident in Afghanistan. After the hug my family gave me we went to the car and drove home.

"So How you holding up" Ask my Dad. "Fine...Just wish my friends were here". Everyone in the car felt sad when I mention about my friends. Finally after what felt like hours mom spoke up."Well We have something special when we get to the house" she said. I look at mom with a concern look but also suspicious of what she and the rest of the family have plan for me. I cant wait to see it I thought thinking it of how well they did on surprising me.

When I got home they had a big surprise party for me all my family and friends Came by to celebrate my return. After a couple of hours the party died down people began to leave a congratulate me on my return. It felt good to be home and see my family again. "Hey John I made you something while you was away". "Yea and what was that Sis" I said with a smile. "Oh come on it's a surprise follow me" urging me to come with her. "Alright give me a second" I said. As I walk to her room she was grinning from ear to ear it made me smile to see her so happy. As we approach her room door she looked at me. "Alright now you need to close your eyes" she said while giggling. I did as what she told me to do. As we walked in I can hear a lot of stuff being moved around. "Ok now you open your eyes now Johnny" she said. I always love that nickname she gave me. As I open my eyes there was huge painting hanging on the wall. It had the American flag with soldiers lining up around it protecting it from the bad guys. "That is awesome sis" I said. "I think we should go to bed its getting late". "Yea well I hope you like your present Johnny" she said. I walked to my room and went in. "Still the same as I left it" I muttered to myself. I laid in my bed tired as I have been in a long time. I took out the picture of my squad that I took back in Afghanistan. "I wish you guys could be here" I said quietly then going to sleep.

May 6, 0900 , Restraint , Third Person

As the family went in for breakfast at there local I hops they saw tons of people waiting in line to get the famous pancakes they make. The family waited in line for 5 minutes until the cashier said next. "Hi welcome to I hops how may I take your order" said the lady. "I would like to have blueberry pancakes and a black coffee" john said. "When did you start to drink Coffee" ask his dad. "Sometimes over in Afghanistan I would drink like 2 or 3 cups of coffee to stay awake while I was on guard duty" john said. While the family eat a group of teenagers came in. And sat to the table that was next to the family.

They Talk so loud and Swear like kids that just first discovered swear words. After a while John had enough of it. "Hey Can you Keep it down there are kids here you know" john said. "Shut the fuck up" said one boy. John looked over to his mom and whispered. "Mom can you get a manager over here" he ask. She nodded and went to get a manager. "You know you shouldn't talk like that" said john. "Buddy I could care less what you think you and your stupid Army Outfit you got wearing right there".

This pissed john off as he stand up and look at the group. "Buddy I would watch what you say right now if I was you" john warned. The group of 4 stand up and got in john face. "And what the fuck are you going to do about it" said one boy. "We should kick his ass" said another. "You don't want to do that kid" said john. Johns siblings got up and walked over to there mother to get some help before something bad Happen." Last Warning...Walk Away" said john.

One boy started to swing at john but john caught the fist and punch the kid with the other hand knocking the boy out. The two other boys came at john swinging but john took them both out quickly knocking them both out. The last one pull out a pocket knife swinging it at john. John dodge the knife multiple times. After the fourth swing john grab the kids arm and broke it making the kid drop the knife. After the fight security came in to restore order and Arrest the boys who attack john. Lets go home said john. After the fight the family got in the car and started to drive home.

May 6, 10:15 ,First person

I couldn't help But think about them kids..."Fucking shitheads" I thought to myself. "THAT WAS AWSOME JOHNNY ! ". I look to my left to see my little brother and sister Smiling at me. "I don't like to fight in front of you guys" I said. I look out the window to see a car speeding up next to us. "Huh that's weird" I said. I look to the left window to see another Car speeding up to the window. "Ok somethings not right".

I look back out my window to see the back window roll down and saw a guy holding a uzi pointing at the car. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN !" I yelled. Shots were going off on both sides while I tried to protect my brother and sister. I look behind me to see if my parent were okay. As soon as I saw my dad get shot the car turn all the way to the left and flip a couple of times.

After the car flip I felt something hard hit my head and heard a voice. "Get them all out of the car" said a voice. As I was being drag out of the car I heard another voice. "Tie them all up and put them in the van Boss doesint want the dead" said the man in black. When I was put in the van I saw them put the rest of my Family in the van with me then I passed out.

May 6 ,17:00, Warehouse, First person

I woke up with my head hurting. "Shit...what happen" I said out loud. I look to my left to see my mom brother and sister tied up to chairs. When I look to my right I see they have my dad tied up in a chair too. "Guys Wake up ! " I said. My brother and sister woke up first. "Johnny what's going on" they said at the same time. "I don't know try to wake up mom". They yelled at mom to wake up and when she did she freak out. "WHAT HAPPEN WHERE ARE WE ARE YOU GUYS ALRIGHT !" She yelled. "Mom you need to be calm I don't know what is going on" I said to her. "Dad...Dad you need to wake up "I said. "

Huh...What happen" he said.

"Well Your Finally awake Mr And Mrs Castle". "I look in front of me to see a man in a tuxedo. "Who are you" I said. "Oh you don't remember me john" the man said. I Recognize the voice. "Colonel Schoonover" I said. He Chuclked" I wonder when you was going to figure that out" said Schoonover. "Why are you doing this" I ask. "You remember Operation Sinder". "Yea making us do the dirty work" I said with a growl. "Oh no you did your country a favor by interrogating those HVT". The Memories came back to me of those nights. "You made us kill them" I said. Schoonover just look at me with no emotion. "You did what was best for this country son you don't know how proud I am of you but we have to eliminate the squad" he said.

I look at him with my eyes wide open. "My squad is dead what are you talking about"." You're the only people left that we have to eliminate is you and your family" he said. "NO YOU WANT ME DON'T HURT THEM JUST TAKE ME !" I yelled. "Sorry but your family is now apart of this now". My Family look at me in fear of dying knowing it was going to be the last time they saw me. "Start with his Family and then kill him slowly" said Schoonover. With that he left for his squad to kill them.

I tried breaking the zipties off so that I can save my family but the gunshots started before I got the chance to Break free. I watch as each one of my family die right in front of me. "NOOOOOOOOOO !". I broke free of the ziptie and ran to one of the soldier and tackle him to the ground. Once he fell I grab his m4a1 and pointed at the soldier. I started to shoot at all of the soldiers while I was in cover. "IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU YOU HEAR ME !" I screamed. As I killed each soldier one by one the was only one left. He drop his gun and fell to the ground. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME" he said. I walked up to him and grab his knife out of his pocket. "YOU DESERVE TO DIE" I said. I got on top of him and stab him Repeatedly in the neck blood going all over my face and clothes. "YOU DIE" I screamed while I punched the soldier in the face breaking it in one by one. He looked at me scared as ever I seen. I put both thumbs in both of his eyes and squeezed hard making him go blind and die right in front of me.

I got up and walked over to my family to see them dead in the chair. I got my knife and cut the restraints off them and laid them one by one on the floor. Tears went down my face as I sit there wishing I was the one to be taken and not them. I was sitting against the wall with my m9 in my hand. "It should have been me" I said outload while crying. I put the m9 up Against my head and pull the hammer back ready to shoot myself.

"DON'T DO IT". I look above me to see seven people in their costumes looking at me. "Why not huh I just lost my family to these Pieces of Shit". "Please just put the gun down" said the green girl. I notice some of them there especially the girl with the bow looking at me. "Jo..jo..Johnny" she ask. The girl put her bow down and walk towards me slowly. "Here just give me the gun" she said sweetly. I know I heard this voice before I thought to myself. My hands was shaking while I gave her the gun. The girl Gave me a hug while i cried in her shoulder. "It should of been me" i said. She help me up while I look at my Family laying on the ground...dead. "Come with us" said the short kid. "I don't want to leave them"." We will give them a proper funeral" he said. I was help all the way to there ship. As I got on I notice the girl that had the bow was staring at me all the way back to there base. As i sat down in the seat i began to feel tired. "Rest We will wake you up when we are there" Said the Dark Skin Boy. i close my eyes and begin to drift off to sleep.

 **Yea I know first chapter sucks but I have had this idea since friday I have watch all the episodes on Netflix and put some of the parts on here but change them up a bit now you will have to wait some point this week for the second chapter to come out due to school but I only got two days of school this week Hope you enjoy**

 **P.S I do not own the punisher and young justice only my oc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well welcome to chapter 2 of "The Punisher:Terror" I know I was late a day but it was thanksgiving and I had to go to a Family Dinner...It was so good to eat turky well here is chapter 2 Hope you guys enjoy**

 **Chapter 2: Nightmare**

May 6/17:30/First Person/Cave/John Castle

"Hey you need to wake up" said a voice. I jumped up and grab my arm around the girl neck. After realizing what I done I let go immediately. "You scared the shit out of me". "don't worry I understand I would do the same thing" The girl said. I notice she had blood on her that she got off me. "Uhh Im sorry I got blood on your suit"

she looks down at her suit seeing all the blood on her. "Don't worry about it". She looks at the door then at me. " We need to blindfold you Before we land". "Why do you need to blindfold me?" . " it is Protocol when we bring in People that are not part of the league". Never thought the league would bring in outsiders I thought.

As we Approach the base they had to blindfold me before we enter the base. As we landed two of the team members lead me to a room. When we got inside they took the blindfold off me. When I turned around I saw table and two chairs. "sit in one of those chairs someone will be in here to ask you a few questions" The Tall boy said. After the boy said that I sat in one of the chairs. "its all my fault" I muttered to myself. I stare down at the table thinking what I could of done to keep them alive

I hear the door open and look up to see a woman walking over to the table and sitting in front of me. "hey...im black canary im going to be asking you questions on what happen today" I look at her emotionless. " is it alright If I ask you a few questions" I look at her and nod. "alright first question what is your name" "John...Castle" I said slowly. " Good this is starting out great" she said. "Second question do you know who abducted you and your family" I just stared at her for a solid 10 seconds. "I...know who it is...i prefer not to say" she looked at me confused. "Why not" she ask. " Because Im going to kill him".

She looked at me with wide eyes. "I think...that is all im going to ask you for today I will show you to your temporary room until you leave tomorrow morning to the police station" she stand up as I do the same she showed me to my room. "if you need anything Just let me know also tour the cave a bit and take a shower...we don't want any of the blood on anything if you know what I mean" I nodded and she walked out of the room.

May 6/18:30/third person/cave/Team

The team was sitting in the kitchen eating what Megan cook the day before. "Guys what did we get ourselves into" Wally said. "I don't know...The way that guy killed those soldiers disturbed me" said Robin. Robin looked at Artemis. "How do you know that guy arty" Artemis looked up at robin. "Huh.." Robin noticed she was not alright. "Are you alright Miss" Robin ask. "Yea just some memories came back to me...i haven't seen him in so long". The rest of the team looked at Artemis. " he used to live in Gotham next door from me...we were friends basically Ever since we met each other".

"Why was he down here in Happy Harbor" ask wally. Artemis looked at her boyfriend. "He moved down here when he was only twelve...Said his dad got a job offer that would cover his mom sickness" Robin looked at her with only a Sad Expression. Then something clicked in robin mind.

"Hey artemis...Was any of his family Former military" "No I don't think so why" Robin pop up his wrist and started to type away. " the way he fought those soldiers..." Robin Eyes widened at what he found. "Woah..He was special forces" Robin said. "What do you mean he was special forces" Artemis walked over to robin while the rest of the team did the same.

"This is crazy Passed Basic Training at 15...Recruited by the 85th Division in February 2010...Discharged April 30..Confirmed kills...OVER THREE HUNDREAD !" Shouted Robin. Wally looked at the files. "This man is Death walking on earth" said Superboy "Hey is that a video file" Wally asked. "Yea..it is wait April 27 2011" Robin said. "looks like combat footage" said Kaldur. "Alright lets watch it" with that robin clicked play.

April 27 2011/19:37/Helmet Cam Of john castle/85th Division/Mission: Kill High Value Target

"Johnny wake up" Said a voice. "Dammit Ben I Cant get five minutes of sleep can I" Ben Laughed. Well we have a briefing in 10 minutes get your gear on and meet us in the tent" said ben. With that john got up and put on his Gear and walked out with ben to the tent. "You know johnny you're the youngest to join the marines" ben said with a smile. "To be honest I just wanted to serve my country I dint think I would be special forces Commander By this time" John Laughed. " Same here man Same here" Both Ben and John Laughed.

As they walked in the tent the other squad members showed up. "Hey john" Said Billy. "Hey bill" " So what is the Brief all about" " I don't know man just woke up like fucking 10 minutes ago" said john. "You just cant get no sleep can you" said Bill. "No I can not" as they continue walking a man walked in. "Alright cut the chatter boys and listen up" said the man. "At 0700 Yesterday we received a Transmission From Colonel Schoonover he wants us to go in and take out the HVT in this compound" He pointed at the map showing the Compound and hills on both side. John saw this and stated his Opinion. "Sir This looks like ambush" Said john. "Well the Colonel says we have to go in there anyways we cant change the plan now" Ben then started to say something. "Are you crazy if this is a ambush there would be no Reinforcements to come and help us" "Now listen son you and your squad are going in there No question" John look at the older man with a angry expression. "Now you guys dust off at 23:00..Dismissed"

John and ben walk out of the tent. "is he fucking crazy we could all die if the plan goes south" said Ben. "you don't say ben he is fucking crazy with the stupid ass plans" said john. Well I will see you in a couple of hours John Make sure you bring that shotgun you got with you" "don't worry man im bringing that gun with me it packs a good dame punch too" said john. With that they went their separate ways Preparing for the mission.

April 27 2011/23:54/Helmet Cam of john Castle/Under Fire in Compound

"JOHN LOOK OUT" Yelled ben. As he yelled a mortar fell next to him and blew up. John fell over his ears ringing. As he look around everything seem to slow down seeing all the bodies of his fallen comrades and body parts. As he look up the hill that was in front him he saw 3 armed Taliban aiming there guns at him. He got up and dived into the nearest cover while the Taliban was shooting at him.

" SON OF A BITCH IM PINNED DOWN BEN". "I GOT YOU JOHN" Yelled ben as he sprayed at the 3 armed guys with his m249. As the 3 guys were taken down john got up and ran over to ben in cover next to him. " WE HAVE TO GET THE INJURED OUT OF HERE ANY WORD ON EXTRACTION" Said John. " THEY ARE ON THERE WAY WE NEED TO FIND A GOOD SPOT FOR THEM TO LAND" Yelled ben. John shot at the Taliban that was shooting at him. " ILL GO AND FIND A CLEAR SPOT FOR THEM TO LAND" Ben looked at john With a crazy expression. "JOHN THAT IS SUICIDE JUST WAIT FOR THEM TO COME HERE AND FIND A SPOT" Yelled ben. "I HAVE TO TRY AND GET THEM OUT...COVER ME" Yelled John.

As john was running by soldiers he saw his commanding officer on the ground with his right hand blown off. "DON'T WORRY SIR WERE GOING TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE" Yelled John. "YOU WAS RIGHT JOHN...FUCKING HELL THIS HURTS LIKE A BITCH" Yelled his commanding officer. " DON'T WORRY IM GOING TO GO FIND A CLEAR SPOT FOR THEM TO LAND" Yelled john. "JOHN YOU BE CAREFUL YOU HEAR ME" Yelled his commanding officer. " DON'T WORRY SIR I WILL BE ALRIGHT" Yelled John. With that he ran off to find a spot for the helicopter to land.

As john was finding cover he came across many Taliban that tried to kill him. As he was shooting the Taliban his m4 ran out of ammo and he threw it at one of them. He push one against the wall and pulled out his m9 and shot the man in the head. Another one came up to him and he shot him with the man falling on him.

He was being shot at as the bullets were hitting the dead soldier in front of him with him shooting back at the soldiers. As he shot out the last rounds that was in his m9 he pulled out his Shotgun and started to kill more soldiers that came to kill him. When he ran out of ammo on his shot gun he picked up one of the soldiers AK 47 and killed more of them that tried to kill him.

While he was shooting at them one of them got a lucky shot and shot him in the shoulder. As he fell he shot the rest of the round killing the soldier that shot him. He tried to shoot more rounds but he ran out of ammo in his ak and he threw it on the ground. He put his hand on his shoulder putting pressure on it while on the ground. He got up and walked towards the wall pulling out his knife Getting ready to fight more Taliban.

He screamed and one came in the room with him. He stab the soldier 5 times killing the soldier and fought another one off. He killed the other soldier that tried to kill him. Another came threw and knocked the knife out of his hand making him fight the soldier with his fist. As he fought the soldier he grab his head and slam it against the wall over and over again until a explosion went off making him fall to the ground.

When he got up he stumble a few times while his ear ringing. When he saw the soldier moving he picked up a rock and started to bash the soldier head in. While hitting the soldier blood went all over his face and he screamed while doing it. After six or seven hits he stop. He picked up the dead soldier ak and walked out of the room.

When he found a clear spot he threw a green smoke grenade. "This is bravo 1-4 Requesting extraction at grid 092493228 Mark with green smoke how copy" "Copy that Bravo 1-4 Eta 5 minutes Prepare to board". As the soldiers came in he dint see his friend Ben with them. " WHERE IS BEN" " DON'T KNOW BUT WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE" said a soldier. " NOT WITHOUT BEN" As soon as john said that he saw ben running towards him. " RUN GET ON THE HELICOPTER NOW" yelled ben. As ben was running he was shot in the back. With a Yell John shot all of the Taliban that was behind him killing them all.

John ran towards ben picking him up and getting on the helicopter. "Ben don't leave us man your going to be alright" said john. "im going to die...i know it...tell my family...i love them...okay...Johnny Boy" said ben. With that ben laid back and died right in front of John. With that the helicopter went back to base.

May 7/0100/cave/Team/Third Person

When the video ended the team will never forget what they had just witness. "Holy..shit" was all wally could say. Artemis was devastated at what she just watch the Boy she knew was not a boy anymore. All of the team members heard footsteps and turn around to see john standing there looking at them with blood all over him.

"Uhh...Do you guys know where the shower are" John ask. The team was just staring at him. "Artemis...is that you" John said. Artemis turned around and looked at john." Hey...Johnny" after artemis said that john rush in and gave her a huge hug. "I haven't seen you in forever" said john. As they stop hugging artemis smiled. "John ill show you where the showers are okay" said artemis. "uhh yea that would be great...you got blood on you by the way" Artemis looked down and saw that she had blood on her shirt. "shit...well I dint like this shirt anyways" after that artemis took john to the showers.

Artemis notice john had cried because of his red eyes. "John...where have you been for 6 years" John turned to look at her. "After my family moved out of Gotham we settled in Happy Harbor" Artemis was listening to what he was saying Very Closely.

" About 2 years after we moved my family got approached by the government Saying that if I join a program the whole family would be covered for collage and with Jobs that could Help them for the rest of there life...i took the deal and said I would do it for them" John Remember that moment with his family and a tear left his eye.

"I could of done something..i could of save them artemis..i failed them" Artemis Hug john hard. "Listen to me johnny...Whatever they did to you I promise we will get them" artemis said. "I don't think that would work" said John. "Why would it not work" said artemis. They know how to hide very well from the league and if anything were to happen they cover there tracks very well." Artemis help john up and they continue to the showers.

After john took a shower and walk back to his Room he took out a picture of his Family. "I miss you guys" Muttered john. As he laid down on his bed he made a plan that he would kill all of them that killed his Family.

 **So guys there is chapter 2 of the story...Incarnate47 he is going to be a lone wolf to answer that. Now that is out of the way I hope you guys had a Great Thanksgiving and enjoyed the story. Every 4 days I will be posting a new chapter if I miss a day it may be because of School that is always the first thing that comes first. Also who should i pair john up with. Criticize me if i made any mistakes other than that have good day.**

 **P.S All rights go to Marvel And D.C I only own my OC John Castle**

 **Polls on who should be paired up with john castle**

 **Artemis**

 **Miss Martian**

 **Zatanna**


End file.
